The Miracles Beyond the Walls
by anim8or
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has always wanted to fight the Titans, but when he can't keep up with the others in training, it looks like that may never happen. Will he be able to make things work on his own, or will a certain redhead have other plans for his particular skills and talents? And what will become of Teiko Training Camp's "Miracles?"
1. Chapter 1

_From birth, Kuroko Tetsuya knew that he wanted to fight the Titans. He'd always thought that the men from the Survey Corps always looked so cool when they got back from trips outside the walls, even if they were bloodied and defeated._

 _It was because they were so brave. They knew that they had little to no chance at all in victory, and yet they still fought. They still held onto some sort of hope that they could help humanity._

 _That was what Kuroko wanted to be like. Hopeful. Brave. Determined. Strong._

 _So, on his fifteenth birthday, he gladly signed up to go to the Teiko district's training camp. His mother had been devastated, of course, but she let him go. She wouldn't have ever done anything but support him, no matter what he chose, and though Kuroko knew she'd miss him, she understood his longing for a higher purpose, and he knew she'd be there waiting for him once he got the chance to come back and visit._

 _At least, that's what he'd hoped._

* * *

"Oi, Tetsu, you're off in your own head again."

The gruff voice called Kuroko back into reality, and he looked up to meet the navy blue gaze of Aomine Daiki. The tan young man was standing directly in front of the small bluenet, one hand on his hip and the other twirling a wooden knife in circles.

Kuroko shook his head apologetically and offered the taller boy a smile. "Sorry, Aomine-kun. Where were we?" he asked, remembering that they'd been in the middle of a training session.

"It's fine," he dismissed, waving one hand. "I was just trying to show you that one offensive technique that Nijimura-sensei said you needed to brush up on."

Kuroko sighed. It had been two months since he'd entered Teiko's training camp, and he hadn't been improving much. In fact, he was one of the worst trainees. He wasn't sure why Nijimura-sensei and the others hadn't booted him yet. He'd struggled with almost every single aspect of the training thusfar - he couldn't keep up when running, he found it hard to balance, he couldn't make deep enough nicks in the necks of the wooden Titans, he couldn't fight. Not to mention that he zoned out all the time in practice.

He speculated that he was only around still because of his lack of presence - perhaps the higher-ups just forgot about him, or felt bad enough for him that they kept him around.

As Aomine moved to demonstrate the technique, a flash of golden hair glinted in the sunlight, and the dark young man was suddenly tackled to the ground by a youth that Kuroko knew as Kise Ryota. They hadn't spoken too very much, but the guy had always been pretty pleasant. More so than _some_ of the trainees, anyway...

"Sneak attack, Aominecchi!" Kise called as he held his own fake knife to Aomine's throat. "You need to be prepared at all times, or-!" He broke off in a girlish shriek when the tan boy twisted beneath the blond and flipped him onto the ground, successfully pinning him down. Kise automatically started bucking and struggling, and soon the two were rolling on the ground in a serious fistfight.

Kuroko couldn't bite back a grin as he watched them, tilting his head when Aomine planted a foot into Kise's face, and in return the blond grabbed a handful of Aomine's deep blue hair.

Approaching footsteps from behind caught Kuroko's attention, and he turned his head to see a shocking pair of green eyes that could only belong to Midorima Shintaro.

The prim and proper young man adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes at the fighting duo, then glanced over at Kuroko and nodded in his direction. "I seem to have lost my partner."

"Kise-kun was sparring with you, right?" Kuroko asked with a polite smile. While he and Midorima didn't necessarily get along, he had been taught to always be kind to everyone, no matter how they acted. He didn't exactly _dislike_ Midorima, though - it was just something about him rubbed Kuroko the wrong way.

He received a nod in response, and then looked over at the blond and bluenet on the ground. "It doesn't look like they're going to stop anytime soon, though. Idiots."

"You could go get Akashi-kun to stop them. Or Nijimura-sensei," Kuroko offered softly, and Midorima nodded.

"I might just do that."

"There's no need." Kuroko felt chills run up and down his spine and turned to find that Akashi Seijuro was standing right behind him. He hadn't interacted much with the redhead, but just his very presence was... disconcerting. Some people might say that he wasn't entirely right in the head, although he was undeniably intelligent.

He was frightening, to say the least.

That was probably why he got so much say-so with the other trainees.

Akashi waved one hand at another sparring pair not too far away, and the purple-haired monster broke away from the shorter, dark-haired boy he was practicing with, and trotted over to them. Murasakibara Atsushi was one of, if not _the_ biggest person Kuroko had ever seen in his entire life, and though he had spoken to the massive young man more than he had with Akashi, it didn't mean that he wasn't intimidating.

Once Murasakibara reached them, Akashi simply pointed down to the grappling pair on the ground and nodded his head. "Could you break this up? We need to resume our training."

"Sure, Aka-chin," he responded, took a deep breath, and leaned down to grab Kise by one ankle and Aomine by the back of his shirt, and lifted the two of them up before they could protest. Kise squealed; Aomine cursed.

"Murasakibaracchi!" Kise exclaimed gleefully, before twisting up to grab the hand that held his ankle and pulled himself up as if he were climbing a tree. "You saved me!" The purple-headed giant released his ankle just so that Kise could wrap both arms around his own.

Aomine was still struggling in his grip. "Put me down! I was winning!" he snapped furiously.

Kuroko blinked and tilted his head. "Aomine-kun, you were supposed to be helping me, remember?" he questioned, and saw the darker blue-haired teen's eyes widen before a sheepish grin broke out on his face.

"Sorry, Tetsu. Let's get back to that. Wouldn't want Nijimura-sensei to get onto us," he responded, and Murasakibara put him down on the ground.

Kise was still treating Murasakibara like his own personal jungle gym - until the giant shook him off and he tumbled onto the dusty ground at Midorima's feet. "Ah, Midorimacchi!" he chirped, his golden eyes wide as he spotted the green-haired young man. "Do you want to get back to training, too?"

The bespectacled young man shifted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and gave Kise the most self-righteous look Kuroko had ever seen. "I would've liked to have been doing that this entire time."

As Kise launched into an array of "I'm sorry!"'s and "please forgive me!"'s and "I'll do better next times!"'s, Kuroko took a glance back at Akashi, who appeared to be studying the other five teens with a watchful eye. He first looked at Murasakibara, then Aomine, then Midorima, then Kise, and finally Kuroko. Then, he nodded one time and then turned his back on them to walk off, back to his training partner - a silver-haired boy by the name of Haizaki.

Kuroko shivered and shook his head. Akashi gave him the creeps.

"Tetsu!" Aomine enunciated his name clearly and forcefully, his hands back on his hips and his eyes narrowed. "Pay attention every now and then, would ya?"

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun..."

It was difficult to believe, but the five young men that Kuroko had just come into contact with were, in fact, the top five in the entire training camp. The most gifted, talented, strong, and able-bodied of them all. They were the perfect fighting team, and had drawn a lot of interest from many different districts. The higher-ups weren't sure yet if they were going to split them apart or send them all to the same place, or what, but they had put a lot of hope in those five.

Akashi Seijuro, however, had his own plans for them.

* * *

 **Hello, there! anim8or here. Welcome to my first crossover! I'm so excited to write this fic, and I promise it'll be better in the coming chapters. I had this idea yesterday, and was struggling about whether I wanted to write a KnB and Soul Eater fic, or a KnB an AoT fic.**

 **AoT won out.**

 **So, I'd really appreciate any feedback you give me! Feel free to read, review, fave, follow, pm me. I don't bite c:**

 **Until next time,**

 **God bless you and have a wonderful day,**

 **anim8or**


	2. Chapter 2

Watching them was like viewing art in motion. First, Midorima dove from the treetop and skillfully fired the cords on his 3DMG to grasp one of the tree's branches and swing around. He grasped his blades as he did so, and unlike any of the other trainees, threw one of the weapons. It sailed through the air and sliced across the back of the fake Titan's neck, leaving a deep gash that would have no doubt killed it.

After him, Murasakibara deployed his 3DMG and dropped from his position on the branch above the Titan's head, and sliced the wooden creature's neck downwards instead of across. His mark was deeper than Midorima's by far, and Kuroko could only imagine what it would've looked like had it been a real Titan.

Aomine was next. The dark teen leapt from the tree and twisted midair in a spectacle unlike the others. The cords from his 3DMG latched themselves onto the wooden Titan's shoulder, and he spun loosely as he approached the fake beast's neck. His mark wasn't as deep as Murasakibara's, but it was still a killing blow by far.

The fourth person who jumped was Kise, and he copied Aomine's movements near perfectly, even if some of the steps were off. His mark was just as deep, however, and he landed in exactly the same way as the bluenet, a smirk on his face and a dangerous glint in his golden eyes.

Akashi was quick, and just shot past the Titan's neck one single time before slicing it. The cut was precise, spanning the entire length of the padded area, and was exactly the same depth all the way through. No one could ever figure out how he did it.

As the days passed, Kuroko became more and more convinced that Akashi was a perfect human being. He was unmatched in every single aspect of their training. There was literally not one single person that could beat him in anything. Not even the four others that everyone in Teiko's camp had labeled "Miracles."

While it was a bit odd, the title had come from someone declaring that no Titan could ever beat the five teens. That they were "miracles sent from heaven." And Kuroko couldn't help but agree - the young men were extraordinarily, unbelievably talented. None of the others came close to matching their scores. Naturally, word was spreading like wildfire about the five unbeatable trainees: Midorima - the Long Shot. Murasakibara - Thor's Hammer. Aomine - the Formless Strike. Kise - the Copycat. Akashi - the Emperor.

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Upon hearing his full name, Kuroko looked up from his perch on a low branch and saw that Nijimura-sensei was addressing him from a higher point on a separate tree. "Yes, sir?" he called, tilting his head to the side.

"You haven't gone yet. Go ahead," he urged, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. Nijimura-sensei was only a year or two older than the others, but he was from a place within the walls that started training teens at a younger age, and he'd been through with his training for years. He was a good soldier and fighter, but he still wasn't anything compared to the Miracles.

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. "But, sir, I have," he argued, pointing up at the fake Titan that he'd hit. The nick he had made wasn't near as deep as any of the others, but it was there.

Nijimura looked halfway confused, halfway impressed. He nodded his head once. "I'm not sure how I missed it, but good job. It was a pretty clean hit."

Kuroko hardly stopped himself from beaming at the praise - he was completely unused to it, considering he'd been working his butt off for what felt like ages, and had yielded little results from his toil.

"Tetsuya." Kuroko jumped at the sound of his name and spun around, eyes wide, and met the chilling gaze of Akashi Seijuro.

"Y-yes?" Kuroko managed to stutter, and then mentally berated himself. Akashi couldn't actually be as scary a person as he looked, right?

Maybe.

Akashi's eyes lit up slightly - was it just Kuroko's imagination, or did one look a slightly different color than the other? - and he smiled in a greeting. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you mind coming back to the barracks with me?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Kuroko's heart skipped a beat in mild terror, and he blinked a few times. "Um, I guess so, Akashi-kun, but what do you need to talk to me about?" he stuttered, and prayed that Akashi couldn't smell fear, as the rumor went.

"Good. Come along, then." The redhead turned and started off toward the barracks, his head held high and his chest puffed a bit. Kuroko wondered how someone so short could look so tall - he and Akashi were around the same height, but the redhead seemed to be so much larger than the bluenet. Perhaps it had to do with their confidence, or their presences? Either way, it was clear that Akashi was much more comfortable in his skin than Kuroko was.

Upon entering the barracks, Kuroko was surprised to find that the other "Miracles" were all there and waiting. Kise was splayed out on his back on one of the top bunks, and Aomine was beneath him, laying on his side and apparently asleep. Murasakibara was sitting on the floor, and Midorima was leaning on a post in the middle of the room. None of them were talking or socializing with each other in any way, which Kuroko couldn't help but find weird. But, in retrospect, none of them seemed to get along that well in the first place.

"Oh, hey, Tetsu." Aomine's drawl signaled that he was, in fact, awake - though he sounded drowsy. His navy blue eyes fixed on the shorter boy, and he offered a smile. "Is he the one you were talking about, Akashi?" he asked, turning his gaze toward the redhead in question.

Akashi inclined his head, just a bit, in affirmation. "Yes. I have been... observing him for quite some time now, and I wanted to know what all of you thought of him perhaps joining us."

Aomine rolled over onto his stomach. "Sure. Tetsu's cool, and I can watch his back in the field, if I needed to."

"Wait, wait," Kuroko interrupted, his eyes widening slightly. "What are you talking about? Joining? What am I joining?" He hoped he didn't sound as panicked as he thought he sounded.

The five "Miracles" exchanged glances, and Kise smiled broadly. "Akashicchi has been wanting to form a 'perfect team,'" he explained, bringing his hands up and making air quotes with his fingers as he spoke. "Isn't that right, Midorimacchi?"

The green-haired youth took his glasses off and cleaned them studiously. "Indeed, though it goes a bit deeper than that. Akashi has hand-selected the four of us for our speed, strength, endurance, and special skills. There is something about each one of us that sets us apart from the other cadets, and Akashi wants us to perfect our talents in order to become unstoppable against the Titans."

"The goal is total domination," Akashi finished, an eerie smile on his lips. "The Titans are unfeeling, evil creatures who need to be wiped from the face of the earth. My end goal is to find where they came from and destroy their source." He paused for a moment to make eye contact with Kuroko. "Though, to do that, we'd need to leave the walls behind and travel quite far into Titan territory. Normal soldiers with normal abilities have proven themselves inadequate for such a task, and that is why I have chosen the five of you to go with me." Kuroko felt the color drain from his face at that point.

Murasakibara spoke up then. "Aka-chin still hasn't explained how we're going to carry all the snacks," he slurred in disappointment.

"I know it sounds suicidal, Tetsu, but it's not," Aomine put in, seeing the look of terror in the bluenet's face. He reconsidered for a moment. "Or, well, maybe it is. But it's suicidal for a cause?" he tried, furrowing his eyebrows as he attempted to find a way to make it sound not-so-horrifying.

It wasn't working.

"B-but I'm one of the worst trainees," Kuroko argued, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'd be dead the second I stepped outside the walls." _According to Nijimura-sensei,_ he thought, recalling the older boy's harsh words. Unfortunately, harsh though they may be, they were likely true.

Kise laughed. "Any of us would be dead the second we stepped outside. Alone, that is." He hopped off the top bunk and landed perfectly on his feet - he didn't even wobble. "Akashi's plan is for us to use all of our talents to help each other. We'll work together - Akashicchi's Emperor Eye can tell us what the Titans will do next, Midorimacchi's Long Shot can hit them without getting too close, Murasakibaracchi's Thor's Hammer can take down even the biggest Titans, Aominecchi's Formless Shot will hit them when it's unexpected, I can do anything, and you..." he trailed off, his golden eyes fixated directly on Kuroko's own blue ones. He quirked an eyebrow. "What _can_ he do, Akashicchi?"

"I'm curious as well," Midorima piped up.

Murasakibara looked studious for a moment. "Kuro-chin could be bait, maybe?"

Kuroko's face lost any and all color it had left. _Is that what he's planning on using me for?_

"Don't be stupid. Tetsu's too small to be bait. Even if we tried, the Titans probably won't even bother with him," Aomine defended, though it really wasn't as effective as he'd planned.

To everyone's surprise, Akashi nodded his head. "Yes, Daiki. That would be the idea."

"You want to use me as bait?" Kuroko squeaked, his eyes stretching wide as he imagined a Titan reaching down, snagging him up, and devouring him before anyone else could come to his rescue. He shivered.

"No, no," Akashi assured, a hint of amusement in his regal tone. "I was talking about the Titans not 'bothering with you,'" he quoted, stepping forward and effectively making Kuroko feel like a tiny, insignificant ant. _His presence is overwhelming..._

Kuroko swallowed hard before speaking, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You have the least amount of presence of anyone I have ever met," Akashi explained, his eyes unblinking and locked onto Kuroko's own. _Is that an insult?_ he had time to wonder, before Akashi continued on: "It is difficult for me to keep my eyes on you, and even the sharpest superiors lose sight of you. You're like a ghost."

Midorima adjusted his glasses, one eyebrow raised condescendingly. "How will that help us?" he questioned, sounding a bit more than annoyed. They were all sweaty and needed showers, and at the moment, it appeared that Akashi was determined to waste their time.

"I'm getting to that," the redhead chided his friend gently, before turning back to Kuroko. "I have a hunch that, with practice, your lack of presence could be effective on the Titans. How incredible would it be if you could take a Titan completely off-guard? If they couldn't even see you until you hit them?" He looked a bit excited now - his eyes were alight, and Kuroko imagined that he could see a slightly different color in the right one, once more.

But now that he could see where Akashi was coming from, it was easier to comprehend why he'd want Kuroko on his team. "How would we test your hunch, Akashi-kun?" he asked, feeling a bit of his nervousness ebb away. At least they weren't going to use him as bait.

Akashi frowned, stepped back, and considered the idea for a moment. Then he replied, "I believe the only way to test it would be in the field, against a live Titan."

Kuroko's anxiety spiked again, and he stuttered, "B-but what if it doesn't work? What if they _can_ see me?"

"Then you die, I suppose." Akashi's voice was light, as if he talked about that sort of thing all the time. But, of course he would. They were basically training in order to die, after all. He'd probably accepted the idea long ago. "But your intention is to join the Survey Corps anyway, so I don't see how I am asking anything any more dangerous than they are." He smiled. "If anything, you'd have five of the strongest soldiers in history to protect you. You'd be safer."

"I guess..." Kuroko murmured, looking down at the ground in thought.

Kise hopped a bit in excitement - he looked a lot like a Golden Retriever, Kuroko thought - before speaking, "Kurokocchi could be the Invisible Soldier!" he chirped, a broad grin plastered on his handsome face. "That would be way too cool! I wonder if I could copy that..." he trailed off in thought, and Aomine picked up where he left off.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Tetsu, so don't worry about that. Even if they can see you, we'd all stop them," he assured, and then smirked. "Besides, it would be awesome to have you with us. I think you should join."

"I think so, too!" Kise put in, bounding over to wrap Kuroko into the most uncomfortable hug he'd ever experienced in his life.

"Please let go of me-"

His plea fell upon deaf ears as Murasakibara spoke, "I still think Kuro-chin would be better bait, but it would be nice to have him around, anyway."

"If Akashi thinks it's for the best..." Midorima muttered hesitantly - he didn't sound pleased at all.

"I do." Akashi smiled encouragingly. "It is certainly for the best." He stepped over to free Kuroko from Kise's invasive cuddling, and stood directly in front of Kuroko to make sure he was making eye contact with him. "So, Tetsuya. The decision is up to you. If you wish, you are free to join us, train with us, and fight with us. If you don't want to, then nothing will happen. You will simply resume training as though we had never asked you to join in the first place. So," he paused, a smirk gracing his lips, "what do you say?"

Kuroko looked between each of the "Miracles" as a sense of unease washed over him. He was tempted to ask for some time to think about it, but he doubted that Akashi would allow such a request.

After what felt like years of silence, an encouraging nod from Aomine was what it took to open Kuroko's mouth. Finally, he sighed and responded, "I will."

* * *

 **Wow, that took forever to type up. I'm sorry you guys had to wait for so long for another chapter! I hope it was good. c:**

 **Read, review, favorite, follow. :D Pm me if you want. I don't bite!**

 **Stay tuned to see what happens next!**

 **Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm planning on typing up a Christmas chapter for Kaijo Days as a little present for you guys. In fact, I may or may not have started on it already c;**

 **God bless all of you guys! Have the best Christmas/New Year/rest of 2015/beginning of 2016 EVER!**

 **anim8or**


End file.
